


Call Them Brothers

by LadyDanger420



Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [1]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa at it again with the fucked up experimentation on living things, Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inhuman Tommy, Unethical Experimentation, mentions of vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Tommy is used to being brought along when his dad has to talk to the important scientists.He isn't used to finding a kid his age locked in a specimen room.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta
Series: boyfriend speedrun any% [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Call Them Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Heehoo Benrey backstory time :)

Tommy knew that he was supposed to stay with his dad while they were here, but his dad was talking about boring things with one of the scientists and he wanted to explore. He wouldn't go far, of course—he didn't want to get lost or get in trouble, he just wanted to see something new.

His dad had been talking to someone important in the  _ biological sciences sector. _ That meant they did science on alive things here, and Tommy wanted to see what kind of things they had. So he slipped out of the office where his dad was talking to the important person and started making his way through the halls, peeking into the windows of each room as he passed.

Most of them were empty, or just held different types of equipment, until he got to a door labeled  _ B-3 XEN. _ Peering through the window, he couldn't hold in a gasp at what he saw.

There was a  _ kid _ in there, maybe a few years younger than him. They had long tangled black hair that hung in strings over their face, and were dressed in a boring white jumpsuit. 

Before he could think about it too much, Tommy looked up and down the hall to be sure no one would catch him, and then  _ slipped _ through the door. It wasn't something he did often because it made his insides feel funny, but the door had a scanner so he wouldn't be able to get inside otherwise.

He'd barely made it into the plain white room when the other kid snapped their head towards him and  _ hissed _ , their mouth full of sharp teeth. Glowing yellow eyes stared at him through their straggly hair, focused like a laser on his every move.

"H-hi, I'm- my name's Tommy." He said quietly, trying not to move and startle them.

The other kid tilted their head to the side, glancing from him to the door quickly.

"tom-my?" They repeated.

"Yeah, that's- that's my name. What's yours?"

They were quiet for a few seconds, looking at him before ducking their head.

"subject." They hissed under their breath. Tommy's heart froze in his chest.

"I- that's- can I call- can I call you Ben?" Tommy suggests—the placard on the door inspired the name, and he's not comfortable calling someone a  _ subject _ .

They simply shrug, humming noncommittally.

"How- why- why are you here, Ben?" He asks, fidgeting anxiously with his bracelets. Tommy feels he knows the answer already, but still dreads the response.

"white coats. do test." The newly-dubbed Ben makes a cutting motion towards their own chest, face blank and bare of any emotion. "see inside."

Tommy's stomach twists and he tries to hide the nauseous feeling upon hearing that the scientists here seemed to have no problem  _ vivisecting _ a kid. He decides quickly that he's going to do something about it.

"That's- they shouldn't do that. It's not very- very nice, Ben." He stammers, but continues. "I- my dad is here and he's- he's real important, I'll- I can talk to him and maybe get- maybe get you out, okay? I'll go find him, just- just stay here." He finishes lamely—it's not like they can do anything  _ else, _ the door is locked after all.

Ben tilts their head curiously, like a puppy. "you leave?" They ask, seeming resigned.

"I'll be back, promise! It'll be quicker than- than a cheetah's blink!" Tommy smiles in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. Ben just blinks at him. "Okay, I'm gonna go find my dad now."

And with that he  _ slips _ back through the door, looking left and right quickly before hurrying back to the office where his dad was. He had to tell him about his new friend, and get them out of here.

Ben was just like him and his dad—he could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Benrey and GMan are both members of the same species. Tommy is half human, so he doesn't have all the same abilities, but he has some.


End file.
